


Ah! Why

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, LMAO, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, Poetry, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is not the first time hes done this, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism, We Die Like Men, camille is my headcanon trans woman name for martin, jon likes to watch them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: Camille offers to read her boyfriend Tim some poetry.He likes to make many things as hard as possible.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Ah! Why

Camille glanced up from her book of poetry as the front door to her flat opened. “You’re late,” she noted, though her voice wasn’t accusatory. 

“Sorry.” She watched Tim set down his bag down by the couch and plop down with a sigh. “Jon asked me to handle a few extra files and they took longer than expected. He said he’ll be later tonight, and not to wait up for him if we get tired.” 

“That’s alright. It’s given me time to start on this new poetry book I bought last week. It’s got some beautiful poems in it.” She tucked her bookmark between the pages, setting it upon the coffee table. “I could read some, if you’d like.” She pressed a kiss to Tim’s cheek and stood, neatening out her skirt.

“That sounds nice.”

“Let me get some water then, and you should eat.” 

“I already ate. Jon ordered food while we were there.” Tim stood back up and followed her, stopping her in the doorway to the kitchen and pulling her into a kiss. “But you know he didn’t get me any dessert. And you-“

“Tim!” Her cheeks darkened and she pulled away. “You said you wanted me to read to you, remember?” She went about getting a cup of water, not meeting Tim’s gaze.

“Awe, come on Camille.”

“You said I could read to you. Don’t be an arse Tim.” She rolled her eyes in response to his exasperated look and stuck out her tongue. “Come on, back to the couch.” She trailed after him, raising a brow as he settled in the floor instead of on the cushions. 

“Don’t give me that look. I’m not doing anything wrong by sitting here. I can still hear you just fine.” She shrugged and sat down, swapping out the cup for water for her book, opening it and starting to read the first poem.

It was about the third poem when she felt it.   
Somewhere between “Ah! Why, because the dazzling sun. Restored by my earth to joy. Have you departed, every one, and left a desert sky.” And “All through the night, your glorious eyes were gazing down in mine,” she felt the touch of Tim’s fingers sliding up her leg. “Tim what are you doing?”

“Nothing at all Bunny.” She shot him a look and he smiled up at her, clearly up to something. “Go ahead and keep going.” She slowly let her gaze move back to the page, suspicious but also curious. She felt his hand start moving up again as she started to read again.

“And with a heart’s thankful sighs, I blessed the divine!” Her breath hitched as she felt him shift and Tim’s lips pressed to her thigh. “I was at peace, and drank your beams, as they were life for me.” She glanced down as he started to push her skirt up and he paused. “Keep on going. Don’t stop on my account.” Fine. She’d play along.

“And reveled in my changeful dreams. Like petrel on the sea.” Her skirt had been bunched up by her waist by this point, Tim kissing slowly up her freckled thigh as he followed its path. “Thought followed thought- star followed star. Through boundless regions on, While on sweet influence, near and far, Thrilled through and proved us one.” She paused with a soft whine as Tim pressed a kiss between her legs. 

“Keep going Camille. Your voice is so pretty.” She gave another soft whine as he drew his tongue softly over her entrance. “If you stop, I stop. Deal?” She took a shaking breath and nodded in agreement, looking back at the poem and finding where she was.

“Why did the morning rise to break So great, so pure a spell.” She gave a soft moan as Tim moved her underwear out of the way and down her legs as he sucked a dark mark into her thigh. “And scorch with the fire the tranquil cheek. Where your cool radiance fell.” Tim pressed a kiss to her clit and Camille fought the urge to bury a hand into his hair and tug his face closer. “Blood-red her rose, and arrow-straight, his fierce beams struck my brow; The soul of nature sprang elate.”

He sucked her clit into his mouth and Camille arched lightly as she let out a low moan. She left his mouth leave and shot him a glare as he gave her a cheeky grin. “You stop, I stop. Remember?” She huffed, fighting the temptation to give him a small whack with the book in her hands. She went to continue when the door opened and Jon slipped in.

“Oh?” She flushed darkly as Tim waved at Jon. 

“Welcome home. Hope you had luck with those files.” He spoke as if he didn’t currently have his face resting on Camille’s thigh, having just been caught going down on her. 

“I did. What are you two doing?”

“Oh us? Just reading some poetry. Camille has a lovely voice, and I just wanted to take the time to appreciate it.” Camille watched Jon nod and set his bag down. “Care to watch?” Jon seemed to think for a moment before he moved over and sat in chair that was kept in the flats living room. “Alright then, carry on Camille.”

Her cheeks were still red, very aware of Jon’s gaze as she found her spot again. “But mine sank sad and slow!” Tim continued, lavishing attention over her again, drawing out whimpers through the words. “My lids closed down- Yet through the veil I saw him blazing still; And bathe in gold in the misty dale, and flash upon the hill.” His hips bucked as he gave a sharp suck, eyes clenching shut. She felt the hand not resting on her thigh move up and pin her hip down. “I turned me to the pillow-“ A loud whine as his tongue dipped lower “-the pillow then. To call back the Night, and see your worlds old solemn light, again throb with my heart and me! It would not do- the pillow glowed. And glowed both roof and floor, and birds sang loudly in the wood, and fresh winds shook the door.”

Camille nearly dropped the book as Tim did something with his tongue that made her see stars. “Tim, god Tim please.” She drew a breath, nearly crying out as he paused, mouth going still. “The curtains waved, the wakened flies were murmuring round my room,. Imprisoned there, till I should rise and give them leave to roam.” She felt herself getting closer, vision getting blurry as her eyes started to tear up with stimulation.

“O’ Stars and Dreams and Gentle nights; O Night and Stars return! And hide me from the hostile light- That does not warm, but burn- burn-“ She could barely focus and felt relief that she was nearly done. Her skin was warm, thighs shaking as Tim started to work faster.

“That drains the blood of suffering men; Drink tears, instead of dew: Let me sleep through his blinding reign, And only wake with you!” Camille tossed the book to the side as she finished reading, fingers locking into Tim’s hair with a long moan. “Tm, please I’m done. Please let me- let me-“

One more movement of his mouth and Camille arched up even with Tim’s hold and came, sharp and warm as the feeling rushed through her.  
As she finished, she relaxed, slumping back as she worked to catch her breath. “That was beautiful Camille. You were right Tim, she does have a lovely voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is called "Ah! Why, Because the Dazzling Sun" by Emily Bronte.   
> It's very beautiful when not broken up by Tim being a little shit, so check it out!


End file.
